No me dejes
by Bianqui-chan
Summary: Serena, se entera que tiene un mellizo aunque al principio no se llevan bien con el tiempo su relación crecera y crecera hasta tal punto que... Mejor descubrelo tu mismo. Primer fic lemon ;u;


**Primero que nada los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la talentosa de Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia si ;o; esto no tiene nada de parecido con la serie de Sailor Moon. Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia(?).**

 **Narra Serena** **:**

Hoy me levante tarde por los gritos de mi madre, diciendo que me levantase o iria al aeropuerto con mi papa, mas vale hacerle caso o se pone pesada, literal. Asi que decidi salir de mi habitacion rapidamente.

¿No me presente? Que mal educada soy, Me llamo Serena Tsukino tengo 16 años, piel blanca, ojos azules, y rubia lo que mas detesto. Amo pero amo los dulces son irresistibles lo mas hermoso, suelo ser muy sarcastica y alegre aunque algunos me consideran y caracterizan como "La niña odiosa o detestable".

Cuando baje hacia abajo vi a mi mama, Ikuko que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos quiza por el hecho que yo estaba en piyama.

—No estes en piyama Serena que hoy viene Yaten

—Pero mama es un completo extraño! —Me queje

—Claro que no, es tu hermano es tu mellizo!

—Eso nadie lo puede asegurar! —Bufe —¿Como sabes si no es un pedofilo o algo por el estilo, eh? —Dije sarcastica

—Claro que no, Mira él ha estado todo estos años en otro pais con sus tíos, pero ya fallecieron por esa razon decidimos que él volviera ademas hace muchos años que no lo veo..—Mama parecia estar en otro mundo de color rosa

—¿Y por que se fue? —Pregunte curiosa

—... Él queria mucho a sus tios por eso —Me respondio, que mas que una respuesta parecia una excusa.

Yo no dije más y me fui a vestir, me puse un remera color negro y encima una camisa blanca, despues una falda de color rojo, me puse las medias largas de color negro y unos zapatos de color marron y me recoste sobre el piso de mi habitación ¿Extraña yo? No lo creo. Despues de no mas de dos horas empezaron a tocar la puerta seguro serian ellos, por si no les conte hoy mi papa se fue hacia el aeropuerto a por mi supuesto hermano, y pues... yo me encontraba durmiendo en el piso, aunque resulte raro me encantaba dormir ahi.

—Ya voy —grite

Cuando abri la puerta ahi estaba mi papa y él, mi mellizo, "Yaten".

—H-Ho-la —Dije mirando a Yaten,No se porque coño me puse nerviosa.

—Hola —Me saludo mi papa, como si ese saludo hubiera sido para él, Mientras que el idiota de "Yaten" me ignoro completamente parecia que estaba enojado conmigo, genial lo que me faltaba, aunque era muy lindo, Tenia el pelo de color.. Plateado! Y encima largo y atado en una coleta, perecia ser "la perfección" en persona hasta podria jurar que tenia mas curvas que yo, pero eso no le quitaria lo desagradable que parecia. Cuando mi mama se acerco hacia nosotros Yaten se tiro sobre ella para darle uno de esos abrazos que te mataban y dejaban sin aire.

Todo el dia estubieron hablando solo sobre él ¿y yo? Parecia que la tierra me hubiera tragado sin dejar la minima prueba que yo existiese ya todos me ignoraban, mama se fue y yo la segui.

—Serena, trata de llevarte bien con Yaten —Dijo mi mama dandose cuenta que estaba tras ella

—Ya quisieras... ¿lo viste? Me ignora y me interrumpe cada vez que quiero hablar, no pidas milagros —Mientras yo decia eso mi mirada se centro en el piso viendo a una hermosa hormiguita con un trocito de galleta.

—Yaten no es malo... Lo que pasa es que tu eres... Mmm como algo nuevo para él.—Murmuro mi mama Ikuko.

—Pues mucho menos, no tiene derecho de tratarme asi, parece ser uno de esos "niñatos mimados"—Dije haciendo las comillas con los dedos, ella solo suspiro

—¿Porque siempre tengo que hacer todo yo?—Pregunto ella, yo no entendi esa pregunta, a que se referia?

—Kenji! Amoor! —Empezo a gritar, Espera "Amor" ¿que tipo de apodo ridículo era eso?

—Bien, Serena ahora que venga tu padre, nosotros nos vamos a pasear tu ve con Yaten, ensañele la habitacion y tambien la ciudad

—¿Qué? No, no claro que no, ni loca

—Que quieres, amor —Pregunto mi papa que se fue hacia ella y le dio un "fugaz beso" en los labios.

—Anda Serena, o no iras a la piyamada de tus amigas—Dijo mientras salian y se despedian. Ella sabia perfectamente mis puntos debiles asi que sonrei lo que mas pude y le susurre un "te odio" una vez que se fueron luego me dirigí hacia el idiota, digo Yaten.

—Hola, mucho gusto soy Serena t-tu h-hermana —Mis piernas empezaron a temblar, pero él me volvio a ignorar y eso fue mi tope, el tenia que saber que las reglas no las ponia él y si queria "sobrevivir" en esta casa tendria que empezar a ser "educado" , bueno quizas no pero aunque sea un poquito

—Mira, corazón yo no tengo la puta intencion de llevarme bien con un niñato desconocido como tu, de verdad ni siquiera estaria hablando con un imbecil pero si tu no me haces caso estoy corriendo varios riesgos y problemas con mi mama ¿Comprendes? O eres tan idiota que no me entiendes. —¿Esto lo grite? Ni idea pero realmente estaba muy enojada, que no tenia mas ganas de tratarlo con "amor".

—¿Realidad? No creia que una muñeca como tu, tuviera una boca tan sucia —Dijo él indiferente o quizas bromeando, y yo solo me sonroje ¿que me sucedia? —¿Sabes? Ya me estas cayendo bien. — Continuó Yaten

—Pues, a mi me importa un pepino —Dije, ¡claro que era una mentira! De alguna u otra manera me sentia feliz era un progreso para mi bueno, no.

 **Narra Yaten:**

Realmente, esta chica me caía mal si fuera por mi no tendria ningun tipo de relacion con ella, ni la de chonguitos que llevaba en su pelo se lo tendria que haber sacado hace diez años encima se atrevia a llamarme "niñato"cuando la unica niña ahi era ella seria una buena distracción.

—Bien, ¿Serena? Soy yaten tengo 16 años ¿supongo que tu tambien tienes esa edad, no? Digo por que eres mi melliza. —Dije sonriente, pero ella estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos —¡SERENA! —Grite

—E-eh ha si! Claro! Ven te llevare hacia tu habitacion —Dijo mientras subia las escaleras, yo la segui.

—Bien y tu dormiras.. ¿¡Dormiras conmigo!? —Grito ella sorprendida mientras leia un papel, me dieron ganas de reirme. ¡Espera! ¿Dormir con ella? ¿Con esa niña? No, eso jamas.

 **¿Mala redacción? ¿Mala Puntuación? Todo esta mal? Les agradeciera que me ayudaran puesto que es mi primer historia, dejenme una hermosa review ayudandome, se los agradeceria bastante U/w/U. Por si necesitan una presentacion mia(?) me llamo Bianca y soy nueva en esto del fanfic por eso les pido su ayuda para poder autosuperarme(? ;u; respondere todas las dudas que me dejen en las reviews en cada capitulo v; por si no lo saben esta historia tiene lemon 7n7 igualmente os avisare. Gracias por su atención os adoro! -Acento español activado(?- okno v,: ustedes no se preocupen no estaran en mi lista negra si dicen que mi historia es una mierda(?) bueno ahora si me despido nos vemos uvu**

 **~Bianqui_chan~**


End file.
